a kiss on the forehead
by setogirl2
Summary: kyoko decided to hold a farewell party for all the cast of dark moon but what do you think will happen and why is ren here? a little story i though of sometime ago
1. preparation for the party

She heard the voice of her alarm clock ringing but she couldn`t shut it she opened her eyes slowly and stared at the room for a while before shutting the alarm

This day is not like everyday for her it`s the farewell party of dark moon cast she will really miss everyone , she was the one who suggested this party , director ogata just planned to treat everyone to dinner the last day of shooting but when she suggested the party everyone happily accepted the idea

after telling the president about it He got really excited

yesterday he got moko san to help her with the decoration of the place

and he was moving around a lot "just how old is this man exactly he acts like a child even maria said so yesterday "

she felt a little dizzy and hot she searched for her slippers sometimes before finding it .

she moved to take a shower , she has to go and continue the preparation for the party she still has to decide on the dishes she will cook

tsuruga-san and most of the actors said that they will have the hole night off

so most of the visitors will come early which means she has to finish everything before they come

she chose a blue blouse and a white skirt for the party but she will change into them after finishing the preparation for now she will go with the jeans and the orange blouse she is wearing

kyoko happily went to the place of the party with her bike she was surprised to see yashiro-san and ren in front of her at the place of the party and what are they wearing is this really tsuruga ren " he was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt that seems kind of old and so is yashiro-san"

kyoko : ehh … tsuruga-san , yashiro san what are you doing here ?

" she looked at yashiro who was carrying a box full of fairy stickers and some posters from dark-moon "

Yashiro : well , today`s shooting was canceled because the female lead who was supposed to play in front of rent got into an accident and broke her leg so till they get another one we won`t film anything and since that`s the only thing in ren schedule for today

Ren " interfered " : the president suggested that we help you with the preparations

Kyoko : BUT i didn`t say I need any help , how am I supposed to make you help me in this

Ren " smiled at the look on her face " : it`s not like i`m upset about it mogami-san , It `s better than staying all the day without work

Kyoko : BUT …..

Ren " stopped her before she starts objecting " : it's better we get going , kotonami-san is inside decorating the end of the hall

Kyoko "she know that her objection won`t do but she can't allow tsuruga ren the one she admire a lot to stay with her and work in decorating and cleaning the place " : yes , i`ll go to her " she said with low voice "

After she left

Yashiro " smirking " : so ren it was the president who told us to come and help with the preparation

Ren " looked back at yashiro with a little smile " yashiro-san don`t you think if she knows that i`m the one who suggested it she will never allow us to help

Yashiro " with an evil smile " : so you made her think that`s, it`s the president orders

* * *

She entered the hall to find moko-san at the end of the hall trying to knot some decorations together to make a heart and hang it at the wall

Kyoko : moko-san ,what are you doing ?

Moko " she gave the heart to her " : here hang it up there " she pointed at the end of the wall "

Kyoko " looking at her with teary eyes " : i thought you`d say you missed me

Moko : moo , we were here together yesterday how can I miss you in one day

Kyoko " smiling " : okay , where do you want me to put this

Moko " pointed to her at the spot "

Kyoko got a ladder and climbed It AND PUT THE DECORATION IN ITS PLACE

Kanae continued making different shapes and asking kyoko to hang it

After that kyoko went and made somethings for the food she then asked kanae to help her see how much they will need, after calculating what they will need she gave the list to the chef who worked with the others to make more of the dishes she made

Ren and yashiro continued working on the decorations of the entrance

After finishing it the way kyoko and kanae told them

Kyoko called them for a little rest she gave everyone of them a cup of instant noodles and some fried chicken

Yashiro : thanks a lot kyoko chan

Kyoko ": smiled " : i`m the one who should be thanking you , thanks to your help we were able to finish almost everything the only thing left is to hang the welcome" dark moon cast " sign at the gate

She was now feeling too hot and her head started spinning

Ren " looked at her concerned " : mogami-san , are you all right

Mogami " putting her hand on her head " : yeah , I think I just moved around a lot , i`ll be all right in a minute

After sometime they were going to hang the sign at the gate , at the beginning ren wanted to do it but kyoko insisted on doing it she said that he and yashiro have done enough

Kyoko climbed the ladder slowly and kanae climbed another ladder from the other side and they hanged the sign together

Kyoko felt the world spin around her and she couldn`t climb down instead she started falling down

And everything went dark around her

* * *

Okay this is chapter one

Please review if you want more


	2. kyoko is sick

Kyoko was falling down but ren acted fast he jumped put his hand around her and made her land safely

" kyoko-chan , kyoko-chan " ren shouted but no answer

She was sweating heavily he put his hand on her forehead and quickly removed it

Ren : she is burning up ."shouting " , yashiro-san call a doctor now

Yashiro : hai

In this situation kanae wanted to help but tsuruga was fast she just stood still without knowing how to help

Ren carried kyoko to a little room and put her on a sofa there

A while later the doctor checked her and talked to them

The doctor : she is gonna be okay she shouldn`t have exhausted herself when she started to feel the fever that`s what made it worse , she just need some rest for today , and give her hot drinks with this medicine " he wrote something on a paper and gave it to them "

Ren thanked the doctor and yashiro quickly went to get the medicine while kanae went to prepare the hot drinks

When ren came back she was still sleeping , he looked at her face for a while

She looked so cute even when she is sleeping like this nad the red in her face made her look cuter he couldn't help himself so he bend down and gave her a kiss on her forehead

* * *

The door was opened and yashiro-san appeared from it with his smiling face

Ren knew that he saw him but neither of them commented on it

Ren : did you bring the medicine

Yashiro " he took a little bottle from a plastic bag " : here it is

He gave it to ren and watched him waking her gently and giving it to her with a big smile on his face

Kyoko half asleep took the medicine and went to sleep again

* * *

After a while kyoko opened her eyes and she saw ren sitting next to her

Kyoko : OMG , tsuruga-san the party , what happened ?

Ren " looking at her with blaming eyes " : you pushed yourself so much so you collapsed that`s what happened

Kyoko : SO WHAT ABOUT THE PARTY

Ren : the party is all right everyone is outside and they said to tell you that they don`t mind at all if you keep resting here till the end of the party and you can go out to tell them farewell

Kyoko : i`m sorry I caused you a lot of troubles " she said with a depressed look "

Ren " smiling at her face " : you didn`t cause any trouble mogami-san

Kyoko : i`m feeling all right now , can we go and enjoy the party a little

Ren : if you promise you won`t participate in anything , you will just watch , I don`t want you to collapse again

Kyoko " smiling " : it`s a promise then

They went out and enjoyed the party and everyone was so happy to see that kyoko is allright all of them asked her how is she feeling now some told her that they are sorry cuz the party was the reason and some blamed her for exhausting herself so much

* * *

After the party ren offered to drive her home and she accepted, he took moko san with them too

In the car all the talking was about the party yashiro thanked kyoko more than once for the food he said it was really amazing

Kyoko thanked kanae more than once for the hot drinks she gave her when she woke up

Kanae told her that she musn`t push herself again and this made her so happy because her best friend was worried about her

Ren dropped yashiro and klanae first and then kyoko-chan last

After dropping everyone and on his way home he got a message on his mobile

It was from yashiro-san ,opening the message he was surprised it was a picture of him kissing kyoko-chan forehead and above it the word desperate lover

" when did he manage to take this " ren talked to himself " his face turned red " but I think i`ll keep it "

I`ll talk to yashiro-san about this later" "

He complete his way home with a big smile on his face

* * *

The end

This is just an idea I had for sometime and I decided to write it now


End file.
